Принцип относительности
При́нцип относи́тельности — фундаментальный физический принцип, согласно которому все физические процессы в инерциальных системах отсчёта протекают одинаково, независимо от того, неподвижна ли система или она находится в состоянии равномерного и прямолинейного движения. Отсюда следует, что все законы природы одинаковы во всех инерциальных системах отсчёта. Различают принцип относительности Эйнштейна (который приведён выше) и принцип относительности Галилея, который утверждает то же самое, но не для всех законов природы, а только для законов классической механики, подразумевая применимость преобразований Галилея, оставляя открытым вопрос о применимости принципа относительности к оптике и электродинамике. В современной литературе принцип относительности в его применении к инерциальным системам отсчета (чаще всего при отсутствии гравитации или при пренебрежении ею) обычно выступает терминологически как лоренц-ковариантность (или лоренц-инвариантность). История Отцом принципа относительности считается Галилео Галилей, который обратил внимание на то, что находясь в замкнутой физической системе, невозможно определить, покоится эта система или равномерно движется. Во времена Галилея люди имели дело в основном с чисто механическими явлениями. В своей книге «Диалоги о двух системах мира» Галилей сформулировал принцип относительности следующим образом: Для предметов, захваченных равномерным движением, это последнее как бы не существует и проявляет своё действие только на вещах, не принимающих в нём участия. Идеи Галилея нашли развитие в механике Ньютона. Однако с развитием электродинамики оказалось, что законы электромагнетизма и законы механики (в частности, механическая формулировка принципа относительности) плохо согласуются друг с другом, так как уравнения механики в известном тогда виде не менялись после преобразований Галилея, а уравнения Максвелла при применении этих преобразований к ним самим или к их решениям — меняли свой вид и, главное, давали другие предсказания (например, измененную скорость света). Эти противоречия привели к открытию преобразований Лоренца, которые делали применимым принцип относительности к электродинамике (сохраняя инвариантной скорость света), и к постулированию их примененимости также к механике, что затем было использовано для исправления механики с их учетом, что выразилось, в частности, в созданной Эйнштейном Специальной теории относительности. После этого обобщённый принцип относительности (подразумевающий применимость и к механике, и к электродинамике, а также к возможным новым теориям, подразумевающий также преобразования Лоренца для перехода между инерциальными системами отсчета) стал называться «принципом относительности Эйнштейна», а его механическая формулировка — «принципом относительности Галилея». Принцип относительности, включающий явно все электродинамические и оптические явления, был, по-видимому, впервые введен Анри Пуанкаре начиная с 1889 года (когда им впервые высказано предположение о принципиальной ненаблюдаемости движения относительно эфира) до работ 1895, 1900, 1902, когда принцип относительности был сформулирован детально, практически в современном виде, в том числе введено его современное название и получены многие принципиальные результаты, повторенные позже другими авторами, такие как например детальный анализ относительности одновременности, практически повторенный в работе Эйнштейна 1905. Пуанкаре также, по признанию Лоренца, был человеком, вдохновившим введение принципа относительности как точного (а не приближенного) принципа в работе Лоренца 1904, а впоследствии внёс необходимые исправления в некоторые формулы этой работы, в которых обнаружились ошибки. В этой принципиальной статье Х. А. Лоренца (1904 г.), содержавшей вывод преобразований ЛоренцаТермин "преобразования Лоренца был введен Пуанкаре. и другие революционные физические результаты в достаточно завершенной (за исключением упомянутых технических ошибок, не следовавших из метода, исправленных Пуанкаре) форме, он, в частности, писал: «Положение вещей было бы удовлетворительным, если бы можно было с помощью определенных основных допущений показать, что многие электромагнитные явления строго, то есть без какого-либо пренебрежения членами высших порядков, не зависят от движения системы. … На скорость налагается только то ограничение, что она должна быть меньше скорости света» Принцип относительности. Сборник работ классиков релятивизма. М.,1935. С.19. Затем, в работе 1904 года Пуанкаре дополнительно углубил результаты Лоренца, донеся значение принципа относительности до довольно широких кругов физиков и математиков. Дальнейшее развитие практического использования принципа относительности для построения новой физической теории было в 1905 г. в статье А. Пуанкаре «О динамике электрона» (1905), называвшего его в этой работе «постулатом относительности Лоренца», и в практически одновременной статье А. Эйнштейна «К электродинамике движущихся тел» Эйнштейн утверждал, и нет серьезных причин сомневаться в этом, что он не был знаком с работами Лоренца и Пуанкаре 1904 года, и в этом отношении его работы 1905 года были независимыми (большая, и детальная работа Пуанкаре 1905 года «О динамике электрона» с огромным количеством извлеченных из принципа относительности теоретических следствий была послана в печать уже после отсылки в печать первой работы Эйнштейна, но до ее выхода в печати). . Х. А. Лоренц писал в 1912 г., «Заслуга Эйнштейна состоит в том, что он первый высказал принцип относительности в виде всеобщего строго и точно действующего закона» Принцип относительности. М.,1935. С.23. Это его утверждение, возможно, означает, что в у Эйнштейна принцип был выражен «с наибольшей резкостью», и Лоренц хотел отдать ему в этом должное, тем более что Пуанкаре после 1904 года приписывал этот принцип самому Лоренцу, очевидно, ради признания важности работ последнего вообще и работы 1904 года в частности, а Лоренц не хотел принять такой чести, считая, что его собственное понимание принципа относительности (а может быть, даже и его приятие) было недостаточным, в отличие от эйнштейновского. Лоренц предпочёл позицию Эйнштейна, а не Пуанкаре, по-видимому, из-за того, что Пуанкаре не был до конца последователен, признавая эфир как абсолютную систему отсчёта.Пуанкаре Анри. О науке. Указ. соч., с.647. Кроме того, Лоренц подчёркивает, что именно Эйнштейн перевёл принцип относительности из ранга гипотезы в ранг фундаментального закона природы. В дальнейших работах перечисленных авторов, а также и других, среди которых следует выделить Планка и Минковского, применение принципа относительности позволило полностью переформулировать механику быстро движущихся тел и тел, обладающих большой энергией (релятивистская механика), и физика в целом получила сильнейший толчок к своему развитию, значение которого трудно переоценить. Впоследствии в целом к этому направлению в развитии физики (построенном на принципе относительности в отношении равномерно прямолинейно движущихся систем отсчета) применяется название специальная теория относительности. Очевидно, принцип относительности и выросшая из него идея геометризации пространства-времени сыграли важную роль при распространении на неинерциальные системы отсчета (учитывая принцип эквивалентности), то есть в создании новой теории гравитации - общей теории относительности Эйнштейна. Остальная теоретическая физика также ощутила влияние принципа относительности не только непосредственно, но и в смысле повышенного внимания к симметриям. Можно заметить, что даже если когда-либо обнаружится, что принцип относительности не выполняется точно, его огромная конструктивная роль в науке своего времени (длящаяся по меньшей мере до сих пор) настолько велика, что ее даже трудно с чем-то сравнить. Опора на принцип относительности (а потом также еще и на некоторые его расширения) позволила открыть, сформулировать и продуктивно разработать такое количество первостепенных теоретических результатов, практически не мыслимых без его применения, во всяком случае, если говорить о реальном пути развития физики, что его можно назвать основой, на которой построена физика. Примечания Литература * Оригинальные источники и исторические обзоры в русском переводе * http://ivanik3.narod.ru/linksPrincipOtnositelnosty.html Принцип относительности. Сборник работ классиков релятивизма. Под редакцией В.К. Фредерикса и Д.Д. Иваненко. ОНТИ. Ленинград 1935 г. (pdf, русск.). * http://www.krelib.com/sborniki__obzory/4413 Принцип относительности. Сборник работ по специальной теории относительности. М., Атомиздат, 1973. 332 с. (djvu, русск.) Оригинальные источники ;Ein05c : Albert Einstein: Zur Elektrodynamik bewegter Körper, Annalen der Physik 17(1905), 891-921. Received June 30, published September 26, 1905. Reprinted with comments in Sta89, p. 276-306 English translation, with footnotes not present in the 1905 paper, available on the net ;Ein05d : Albert Einstein: Ist die Trägheit eines Körpers von seinem Energiegehalt abhängig?, Annalen der Physik 18(1905), 639-641, Reprinted with comments in Sta89, Document 24 English translation available on the net ;Lor99:Lorentz, H. A. (1899) "Simplified Theory of Electrical and Optical Phenomena in Moving Systems", Proc. Acad. Science Amsterdam, I', 427-43. ;Lor04:Lorentz, H. A. (1904) "Electromagnetic Phenomena in a System Moving with Any Velocity Less Than That of Light", ''Proc. Acad. Science Amsterdam, '''IV, 669-78. ;Poi89:Poincaré, H. (1889) Théorie mathématique de la lumière, Carré & C. Naud, Paris. Partly reprinted in Poi02, Ch. 12. ;Poi97:Poincaré, H. (1897) "The Relativity of Space", article in English translation ;Poi00 : . Reprinted in Poincaré, Oeuvres, tome IX, pp. 464-488. See also the English translation ;Poi02 : ;Poi04 : English translation in Reprinted in "The value of science" (1905a), Ch. 7-9.de la Science"] ;Poi05 : Reprinted in Poincaré, Oeuvres, tome IX, S. 489-493. See also the English translation by Logunov (pp. 241-253). ;Poi06a : Reprinted in Poincaré, Oeuvres, tome IX, pages 494-550. See also the partial English translation. ;Poi08 : ;Poi13 : См. также * Интервал * Преобразования Галилея * Преобразования Лоренца * Лоренц-ковариантность Категория:Базовые понятия физики Категория:Теория относительности cs:Obecný princip relativity de:Relativitätsprinzip en:Principle of relativity es:Principio de relatividad fa:اصل نسبیت fi:Suhteellisuusperiaate fr:Principe de relativité it:Principio di relatività ja:相対性原理 nl:Relativiteitsprincipe ro:Principiul relativităţii simple:Principle of relativity tr:Görelilik ilkesi uk:Принцип відносності zh:相对性原理